Ante el Fuego (Historia corta 2)
by Mikaa Dreamer
Summary: La segunda de las trece historias cortas de Fallen, escritas por Lauren Kate, narra cómo era la vida de Lucinda Price antes de entrar a Espada & Cruz y esta narración es horas antes de la muerte de Trevor.


Historia corta de Fallen, escrita por Lauren Kate.

Las historias cortas han venido con cada libro de la saga EEUU y cada librería de ese país se ha encargado de dar una historia corta por la compra de los libros de la saga.

A ninguna de las historias se la puede encontrar en un libro o en una recopilación impresa, aunque no se descarta la posibilidad de juntar todas las historias cortas en un libro anexo de la saga.

Recomiendo leer esta historia corta luego de terminar de leer Fallen (Oscuros) para mayor comprensión.

* * *

**Ante el Fuego**

Luce tenía una mancha de aceite en la mejilla y una mancha pegajosa cerca del dobladillo de su camisa. Sus zapatillas blancas eran ahora de un espumoso color gris. Pero a ella no le importaba; apenas se dio cuenta. Estar tan cerca de un Alfa Romeo del 67 era un gran beneficio de su trabajo luego de la escuela. Luce estaba muy a gusto con ese trabajo.

Había tenido una especie de sentimiento de navidad por la mañana, cuando te levantas a buscar los regalos, cuando uno de los pocos coches antiguos de la ciudad entro en la tienda. El pequeño cómodo convertible Fiat o el chisporroteo que hace el Chevy Impala. Eran mucho más geniales que los Mustangs y4Runners último modelo.

Esos eran los trabajos a los que Luce les temía. Los que parecían por dentro más como computadoras que como coches, por eso prefería los antiguos. Son los tipos de coches que llevaría uno de los ricos estudiantes de preparatoria que asisten con Luce en Dover.

Y eso apestaba.

Los chicos de su clase de precálculo se la pasaban mirando sus manchas de grasa y los cortes en su atuendo, sus expresiones la hacían sentir aún más sucia de lo ya era. Las chicas que tenían sus casilleros al otro lado del de ella entraron en la tienda juntas, luciendo tan artificiales con su brillo y rímel. Ellas dejaron sus BMWs y luego fueron a la tienda de Jake por cigarrillos mientras esperaban sus coches. Ellas no se fijaron en Luce de la manera en como lo hicieron los chicos. No la miraban en absoluto.

Pero era un pequeño precio que pagar para poder tener sus manos es un par de coches clásicos. Como en el que estaba trabajando hoy. Seguro, el Alfa era un poco áspero en los bodes. Su transmisión ya había sido reemplazada dos veces y parecía que necesitaba ser reemplazada otra vez. Windows no se ha hecho con él.

Pero era un coche de unos cuarenta y tantos años. Debió de haber estado en lugares y haber visto cosas que Luce ni siquiera podría imaginar. Tenía una historia y dignidad. Historias que podían eclipsar a cualquier otra de los carros lujosos que manejan sus compañeros en Dover.

Con un calambre en el codo y un profundo sentido de satisfacción, Luce desenrollo la tapón de drenaje del Alfa y vertió aceite. Luego rodó sobre su cuerpo debajo del carro.

- Es muy tarde para que estés aquí.

La voz sorprendió a Luce. Aunque no sabía porque debería haberse sorprendido. El Sr. Pisani, el jefe de Luce. Prácticamente vivía en esa tienda. Aunque en realidad, vivía en el piso de arriba, con su esposa y sus tres hijos, en el apartamento anexo a la tienda, pero en los tres años que Luce ha estado trabajando para él, tratando de ganar algo de dinero extra para invertirlo en su educación en Dover, nunca lo había visto ir al piso de arriba.

- Estaba acabando - Dijo Luce, apoyando sus codos en el suelo.

El Sr. Pisani extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Su mano era fuerte, su antebrazo bronceado y su cuerpo corpulento. Aun cuando sus manos habían dejado de trabajar en la tienda, seguían teniendo suciedad en los pliegues de la palma.

- Los chicos y yo vamos a extrañar tenerte por aquí este verano.

Luce sintió las comisuras de sus labios extendiéndose por su rostro. Para el Sr. P. eso era muy emocionante.

- Estaré de regreso en otoño - Dijo Luce, agarrando el trapo menos sucio del caballete para limpiar sus manos. - si fuera por mí, me quedaría aquí todo el verano. Pero mis padres me quieren de vuelta en casa. Me echan de menos.

Una serie de golpes, seguido de unas cuantas palabrotas en italiano se escucharon al otro lado de la tienda. A través de las ventanas interiores, Luce pudo ver a los tres hijos del Sr. Pisani haciendo lucha libre en el vestíbulo.

- Imagine esto - dijo el Sr. Pisani, mitrado hacia la ventana. Sus hijos habían desaparecido de la vista, hizo una mueca cuando escucho un estrépito metálico - Tal vez tus padres te quieran echar de menos un poco más este año. Llévate a estos "Briccones" a Georgia contigo este verano.

Luce soltó una carcajada. Como la única hija de sus padres demasiado convencionales. Se imaginó a los hijos de Pisani luchando en su tranquila sala de estar. Sus padres nunca han tenido que lidiar con una horda de chicos bulliciosos. Han tenido que lidiar con Luce, y con las cosas más silenciosas y oscuras que vinieron con su crianza. El Sr. Pisani le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda y señalo el vestíbulo con su cabeza.

- No se vaya sin decir adiós ¿Me oyes? Estaré en la oficina. Tengo receptores hasta en mis oídos.

- Está bien - Luce reunió las pocas cosas de su cubículo, tirando de una camisa de su bolso y luego tirando de él. Su móvil estaba en el bolsillo frontal del medio. Estaba vibrando. Un mensaje de Callie con las direcciones de la fiesta de final de año de Rachel Allison cerca del lago.

Luce no quería ir. Ella nunca había estado en ninguna de las fiestas de Rachel, pero se imaginaba que habrían aún más rumores insoportables de los que siempre habían los lunes por la mañana como:

"Rachel y Trevor terminaron"

"Rachel y Trevor fueron vistos en la cama dela habitación del yate del padre de Rachel"

"Collins y Eli tienen un concurso de vómitos en el lago"

- Pero es la última noche del año - Callie había dicho esa misma mañana en la ducha que queda al lado del dormitorio de Luce - Nos divertiremos.

Frotándose el Shampoo de sus ojos, Luce farfullo - Precisamente es la razón por la cual no deberíamos ir a esa fiesta poco convincente de preparatoria.

- Oh, vamos, "ya sabes quién" estará ahí - Dijo Callie cantando - Comienza con "TR" y termina con tu obsesión platónica!

Trevor Beckman. Él no ha sido su obsesión por siempre. Solo los 540 días que Luce ha estado en Dover. Ella no podía evitarlo. Ni lo trataba de hacer. Demasiado alto y musculoso, con un maravilloso cabello color arena, Trevor era por mucho el chico más sexy en Dover.

Por los primeros meses de clase, cuando Luce todavía tenía que arrastrarse para ver al Dr. Sanford, su psiquiatra en ShadyHollows, tres y a veces cuatro veces por semana luego de la escuela, sería mucho más brillante su día con solo ver la sonrisa de Trevor en los pasillos. Ni siquiera le sonreía a ella. Eso solo había pasado unas cuantas veces, y normalmente la hacían sentirse más nerviosa que cualquier otra cosa.

No, a ella le gustaba simplemente ver su sonrisa a través de la habitación, la forma en la que sus ojos realmente parecían centellear. Como un oscuro pensamiento nunca había atravesado su precioso rostro.

Sola en el garaje, Luce deslizo su móvil de vuelta a su mochila, y el mensaje de Callie devuelta a su mente. Ella apenas era capaz de pedirle a Trevor que le pasara el Bisturí en Biología. Al igual que ella iba a ser capaz de hablarle en medio de la fiesta de su novia.

Era cómodo aquí, en la tienda, con los Pisani. Eran divertidos, porque antes de que ella se hubiera mudado a New Hampshire para ir a Dover (Para ir al psiquiatra, en realidad) Luce tenía el menor interés en coches. Seguro, ella había esperado tener uno cuando tuviera sesenta años, pero eso tuvo que cambiar, cualquier cosa antigua de su vida tuvo que cambiar.

Antes de que comenzara a trabajar aquí, un cambio de aceite significaba lavar su cabello por primera vez en unos cuantos días. Pero ahora, a veces este sucio garaje se sentía más como un hogar que cualquier otro lugar que Luce conociera.

Ella extrañaba a sus padres, por supuesto, pero las cosas eran difíciles con ellos. Su hogar entero parecía hundirse bajo el peso de los "conflictos" de Luce. Conflictos. Era una palabra utilizada por sus padres, que le recordaba a Luce que en realidad su padres no querían conocer los detalles de esos "Conflictos"

Tal vez ese no era el caso. Tal vez si se preocupaban y si les interesaba. Bien, ella sabía que se preocupaban. Pero era la atención y preocupación de sus padres lo que hacía imposible hablar con ellos sin sentir que Luce estuviera loca. A veces parecía que la única cosa que salvaba su relación era el hecho de que ella siempre estaba ocupada con la escuela durante la mayor parte del año. Cuando ella está en casa, es dolorosamente obvio cuan preocupados están sus padres por ella.

Y ella no tenía que lidiar con cosas como el Sr. P.

Solo los tres chicos: Dominick, el hijo más joven y tímido, al cual trataban como a un príncipe; Frankie, el del medio, siempre enamorado de una mujer mayor, que utilizaba a Luce para desahogarse como si fuera su diario personal; Y Joe, el mayor, que era tan protector con Luce como si ella fuera la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. Luce los quería mucho, a todos ellos. Ella siempre quiso tener hermanos. Ella quería al Sr. Pisani, también, aunque no había nadie como su padre. Torpe y con mala suerte, pero siempre haciendo bromas. El Sr, Pisani y sus hijos la hacían sentir cómoda. Normal, incluso. A Luce no le gustaba pensar que eso solo era así porque no habían visto el lado oscuro de ella.

Ella apago las luces del garaje y camino por el estrecho vestíbulo hacia la oficina del Sr. Pisani. Hora de decir Adiós. Se sentía rara y triste, un poco sola y algo más que no tenía nombre. Todo el día el sentimiento la había estado persiguiendo. Ella había estado totalmente consiente de las sombras de la tienda, pero hasta ahora, nada fuera de lo normal. Probablemente eran los nervios de irse.

Irse.

¿Porque no se había dado cuenta? Luce estaba enfrente de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Pisani cuando lo recordó: El tradicional regalo de despedida de verano. Los Pisani hacían eso cada año. Ella gimió, pero fue la clase de gemido que hace la gente cuando se sienten halagados, como un chico en un salón de karaoke obligado por sus amigos a cantar una y otra canción. Luce estaba sonriendo cuando llamo a la puerta.

Con total seguridad, El Sr. Pisani y sus hijos la estaban esperando en la oficina. Ningún receptor en las orejas de nadie. Solo Frankie, saliendo de detrás de la puerta con un trapo grasoso usado como venda.

- Ustedes - Luce se rio - No tiene que hacer esto cada año, estaré de regreso en tres meses. Yo...

- Shhh - la regañaron todos en unísono. Riendo y discutiendo entre ellos en italiano, como lo hacían cada año, le vendaron los ojos a Luce con la venda improvisada, como lo hacían cada año, y la llevaron a la habitación de atrás para su sorpresa anual. Cuando Luce dijo que conocía tan bien la tienda de los Pisani que podría caminar por ella con los ojos vendados no estaba bromeando.

La experiencia le había enseñado a Luce a no esperar demasiado. Tan dulce como eran los hombres Pisani, no eran exactamente expertos en el arte de regalar.

En su primer año, le habían regalado el par de pendientes más llamativos del mundo, sin duda sacados de la tienda de joyas de la Sra. Pisani: Flores de color purpura de seda del tamaño de dos pelotas de Golf, con un montón de joyas colgando perezosamente de una plata amanzánate. Ella había considerado empeñarlas, había una excelente tienda de consignación abajo en la calle de la casa de sus padre, pero cuando estaba cerca de hacerlo, se dio cuenta que no podía separarse de las cosas feas.

En su segundo año, los Pisani le dieron una bufanda de gran tamaño tejida a mano por la abuela Pisani. Luce la había utilizado para calentarse un par de veces, hasta que Collin Marks le dijo en la clase de biología que la bufanda era del mismo color que el feto de cerdo que estaba disecando. Desde que Collin se hizo amigo de Trevor, y este se rio (solo un poco, intentado disimular) fue lo que llevo la bufanda a las regiones más profundas del armario de Luce.

- Redobles, por favor - dijo Dominick con un acento suave.

Habían dirigido a Luce a la puerta trasera de la habitación. Obedientemente, Luce golpeo las palmas contra sus muslos.

- Bien, ¿Qué te parece? - Le pregunto el Sr. Pisani antes de que le hubiera quitado la venda de los ojos.

Para la mayoría de personas, al verlo visto delante de ellos solo habrían visto un montón de chatarra, metal oxidado, pintura descascarada y un tubo de escape roto. Pero Luce vio su belleza en todo su potencial.

Era una Honda Triumph negra del 89. Ella había visto a Joe resucitar ese montón de chatarra semanas atrás. Había estado babeando todo el año por esa moto que Joe había arreglado.

De ninguna manera - Jadeo ella, cayendo de rodillas ante la moto vieja. - De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera!

- Claro que si - Dijeron los Pisani juntos, sonando complacidos.

- ¿Te gusta? - Pregunto Dominick, mostrando sus blancos dientes detrás de su cara grasienta de mecánico. - Digo, necesita unas pocas reparaciones.

- ¿Unas pocas? - Resoplo el Sr. Pisani.

- Te dije que iba a repararla este verano mientras ella se iba.

- Pon un poco de pelo en su pecho - murmuro el Sr Pisani a Luce.

Luce miro a Dominick, quien agacho su cabeza solo un segundo demasiado tarde para evitar que Luce viera el rubor de sus mejillas.

- No puedo aceptar esto - Dijo ella, deseando inmediatamente resistir su molesta tendencia a ser amable y gritar un "¡sí!"

- Si puedes - Dijo el Sr. Pisani suavemente. - Lo harás. Ven en Septiembre, estará tan hermosa que no podrás resistirse.

Luce paso su mano por el desvanecido asiento negro de la moto. La lluvia y el tiempo habían dañado el asiento un poco, la espuma se salía por los bordes. Pero le daba un toque genial y fresco a toda la moto. Luce la adoraba completamente.

- Es perfecta - dijo, esperanzada. - No podría querer ninguna otra cosa.

- Una chica como tú necesita un par de llantas rápidas para defenderse de todos esos chicos, eh? - Gruño el Sr. Pisani. - ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar o qué? Huelo Boloñesa en el piso de arriba.

-No puedo, no...

- Ella es una hermosa joven - dijo Joe - ¿Que te hace pensar que ella quisiera pasar aquí toda la noche? - Se volvió hacia Luce, que en realidad le hubiera encantado quedarse a cenar. Pero ya había aceptado demasiadas cosas de los Pisani. - Vamos ± Dijo Joe - Te acompañare a la puerta.

Abrazo al resto de ellos y les prometió llamarlos, y luego Joe la estaba siguiendo a la puerta del frente. Estaba oscureciendo y comenzaba a hacer frio. Luce estaba a punto de deslizar las manos en sus bolsillos para calentarse cuando Joe puso una llave en su palma.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunto Luce.

Pero ella sabía que era. La moto de Joe. Su dorada Honda Shawdow del 86.

- Escuche que hay una fiesta esta noche - Joe sonrió - ¿No necesitas conque transportarte hasta el lago? - Luego pasó la mano por sus cabellos enmarañados y desapareció dentro de la tienda antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Su móvil estaba vibrando otra vez. Probablemente más persuasión de Callie sobre la fiesta. Luce estaba sola en la callada noche de verano, la llave estaba tomando fuerza y calor dentro de su puño. Otra vez tenía esa sensación. Un fuerte temor dentro de ella, se sintió ansiosa de que se convirtiera en algo más.

Ella sabía que iría a la fiesta. Ella sabía que algo estaba por pasar. Algo grande, importante e inevitable. Algo difícil de descifrar Solo que ella no sabía si lo que sea que fuera a pasar iba a ser bueno o malo.

Ella se dirigió hacia la moto, haciendo sonar las llaves en su mano. Por un breve instante antes de encender el motor, pensó que buscaría a Trevor en la fiesta y lo invitaría a dar un paseo en el lago.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustada tanto como a mi me gusto leerla y después subiré más. En total son 13 historias cortas y esta es la segunda.

~ Mikaa (:


End file.
